Look After You
by nicolleg06
Summary: High school was finally starting, and it was finally her chance to start over. Erase the thought of her picture perfect life, too show people the real Elizabeth Scott, and to finally get out from under her father and brother completely. Sister fic & NH/L!


**Prolouge; For as long as she could remember, Elizabeth Scott was none as no one but Nathan Scott's little sister, and only daughter of Dan and Deb Scott. In her parents eyes she was to be a star athlete, get good grades, and act like her life was perfect. In her friends eyes she was to be lucky, and grateful to be wealthy & have everything she wanted. And the eyes of people of Tree Hill she was to be lucky for just being a Scott. High school was finally starting, and it was finally her chance to start over. Erase the thought of her picture perfect life, too show people the real Elizabeth Scott, and to finally get out from under her father and brother completely.**

Look After You

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate  
Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

"Elizabeth Scott, get down here, now!" My dad yelled from downstairs for the tenth time that morning. A smile spread across my face as my daily accomplishment was already successful so early in the day. I didn't know why, but I got so much enjoyment out of pissing him off. So did Nathan. Grabbing my backup of my bed, I quickly checked my hair one last time and headed down stairs to the kitchen. Now in a normal family, kids are usually greeted with a nice, homemade breakfast their first days of school, right? Well not in the Scott house. That only lasted about until I was in 3rd grade and Nate was in 5th. Also parents normally love taking pictures of their kids on their first day, but once again, not in our house. Our mom wasn't even here today. She was off on yet another charity conference.

"Finally, jeez what took you so long?" Nathan said instantly as I walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, unlike you, I actually take my time to get ready. First day of school appearance matters a lot you know? Not all of us can just throw a random shirt and pants on and have people drooling for them." I said referring to my brother's popularity at school. Most people at Tree Hill High saw Nathan Scott as a king, an all-star basketball player, a player, and a jerk. For the most part all those things were true. He was amazing at basketball, he did hookup with a different girl everyday although he had a girlfriend, and he was a jerk. But Nathan also can have a caring side, which he has only shown to me. Ever since I could remember, we've had a close bond. Being only two years apart, and me loving basketball just as much as him, we spent a lot of time together. Also having a mom that was usually never home and a dad that didn't know when to stop pushing, we were all we ever had, but don't get me wrong- we fight, all the time. We know just what to say to make each other snap, and we never hold back during a fight.

"What can I say, it's a gift." He said smirking.

"Whatever."

"You guys better get going, it's already a quarter past seven." Dad said finally dropping his paper onto the table and focusing his attention on us. Before he opened his mouth, I knew exactly what he was going to say…'_Know you guys, about basketball tryouts_…'

"And know, you guys, about basketball tryouts, there coming up soon and although we've been training all summer it's not stopping now just because school started, got that?" He said firmly.

"Yes dad, we got it." Nathan said.

"Good. Now get going, you guys are going to be late." Grabbing a banana and my glass of orange juice, I kissed my dad goodbye and headed out the door behind Nathan ready for my first day of high school.

_Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you  
If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
After You  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own_

"Okay now listen to me, and listen clearly. If any upper class man even looks your way for longer then five seconds tell me, got it?" Nathan said as we sat in his car already parked in the school parking lot. He had spent the last 10 minutes going over the new "rules" now that I was high school. That included no short skirts, drinking, skipping class, and especially his biggest one; **no being around upperclassmen** **guys**.

"You know, I find it funny that I'm not aloud to skip or drink even though you started doing that your very first day." I said laughing as we finally got out of the car. I would never even dare of doing those things, because out of the two of us, I was the "good" one.

"That's not the point. The point is that you're not going to do it, right?" He said once again in a serious voice. I swear, sometimes he was even more parental then, well our own parents.

"Yeah, okay."

"Good. Now you know were you going right? Like were all your classes are?"

"Yeah I know." I said pulling out my schedule from the back pocket of my jeans.

"Okay then, see you later." He said and walked off a second later. I laughed as I spotted him quickly rush over to Tim, Vegas, Peyton, Brooke and the rest of his usual crew. For a decently smart kid, Nathan sure hung out with idiots. I mean Brooke and his girlfriend Peyton were cool, but Tim and Vegas were definitely the two biggest dumb asses I had ever met. Once he was finally out of sight, I was met with another body colliding into mine and arms flying around me.

"Hi bestest friend!" Taylor said as she pulled away. I couldn't help but laugh at how enthusiastically she had said it. She had made it seem like we hadn't seen each other all summer, but in reality, we had spent the whole summer together. But hey, that was my best friend for you.

"Hey Tay, what's up?"

"Oh not much, just waiting for your hot brother to walk away till' I could say hi." She said. As usual, Taylor was another girl who drooled over my brother. Seeing as she was my best friend, you'd think it'd be weird, but I was used to it.

"Tay, you know you can talk to me whenever he's around. It's okay." I said laughing once again.

"I know…just, well his hotness would just distract me to much!" She said. Some people found it hard to believe Taylor I were friends, let alone best friends. We were the complete opposites from each other. I was the level headed one in our friendship. I was laid back, athletic, and a lot more into school. Taylor on the other hand hated school, hated all sports accept for a slight interest in basketball, and was absolutely boy crazy, but I think that's why we got along since the beginning. We just balanced each other out.

"Okay whatever you say. So you ready for our first day?" I asked ready to change the subject off of my brother.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this day ever since middle school. I mean can you believe it El…were freshmen! Finally we get to experience parties, guys, and uh did I mention guys?"

"Yes you did, and like that will ever happen. Nate's going into protective brother mode times 10 this year." I said as we finally spotted our other friends on the quad and started heading their way.

"So? It's not like you can't lie. Don't worry I'll help you get away with it. Now let's just focus on the first day of hopefully the best four years of our lives." Taylor said as we finally reached our group. Normally I was the one hesitant for new things, but I couldn't help let out all my excitement. I was looking to finally make a name for myself this year. I no longer wanted to be the little sister to Nathan Scott, or daughter to Dan Scott. I just wanted to be Ellie Scott.

**Okay so that's the end of chapter 1! What did you guys think…? I've always been a really big fan of sister fics, and thought I'd give one a shot myself. If you guys liked it enough & I decide to continue (I already have chapter 2 written) the next chapter will have a lot more Nathan's POV & Lucas and Haley will also be in it. Reviews please!**


End file.
